elf guardians
by MentalistSweete
Summary: A train crash changes the lives of Lazytown. Rated T for character death and bad language, also suicidal themes.
1. Chapter 1

Right, so character deaths and a little angsty. I don't own.

Stephanie was supposed to have been on the train to visit her parents, only she caught a bad cold. Instead, Milford and Bessie left Lazytown in the hands of Sportacus and the other kids' parents. Stingy's parents were never home, always on the go, and Trixie's mom had left her so it was just her dad who was always out of town doing tricks something of the nature of a con artist. Ziggy's parents had long ago left him in the care of Pixel's mom, and she is really the only other adult besides Sportacus and Robbie left to care for the kids.

Robbie had grumbled about getting woken up only to discover the two idiots of Lazytown were leaving and the pixie is still sick. He went back into his lair and started working on a new contraption. Pixel's mom, Cheryl, had already been the designated mom of Pixel and Ziggy, though Trixie and Stingy hardly listened to her about trivial things. Sportacus had been granted the fatherly duty of looking after sick Stephanie. The next day, there was a crash. Not just any crash, but a train crash. There were only about thirty passengers and five people were killed.

Lazytown took a huge hit. News spread to their town quick as able. No one wanted to be there. Among the five were Bessie and mayor Milford. Trixie's dad had come by to sweep her off to the big city with him, as Stingy's parents did the same. Stephanie had broken down upon hearing two more were Steven and Jaclyn Meanswell. Her parents. Sportacus had to care for her severely now, trying to enlist Robbie. The fifth and final death had been identified as Robin Rotten.

Robbie's world shattered, now that his sister was gone. She had been coming up for a surprise visit. and now she's gone. Robbie has become silent. His eyes had become distant as he sat on the hill under the apple tree. Sportacus had found him a few days after the incident, eating from a basket of oranges. His teeth easily cut through the peels and he slowly drank the juice inside.

"You're eating sportscandy." Sportacus had tried for excitement.

Robbie didn't look up and just kept eating the fruit monotonously. Sportacus sighs, bouncing on the balls on his feet and feeling anxious.

"I need to write up papers for adoption."

"you're not fit to be a parent." Robbie answers in the same monotonous tone.

Sportacus stills with mild frustration. "why would you say that?" He grabs hold of the back of Robbie's shirt.

Instead of answering, Robbie begins to spasm uncontrollably. Sportacus's anxiety flees from his body while new worry fills his person. He has no idea what to do but carries him into his lair. He sits Robbie into his favorite orange chair and grabs a bottle of strange-  
looking water from his refrigerator. He lifts Robbie's now-limp head and forces some water down his throat. Robbie chokes it down after a minute or so, blearily opening his eyes. His groggy eyes turn stone cold in an instant.

"What the hell, Sportadolt?"

"What?" He asks very innocently, bringing the bottle to his own lips.

Robbie snatches it from the man. "Flavored water, idiot."

"Uh." Sportacus stands there confused.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"I. you were eating sportscandy and. then you started. it scared me."

"Why are you in my lair?"

Sportacus glances around, trying to think of a reason why he brought Robbie here. His mind gets distracted when he notices something very different. Most of Robbie's inventions are either destroyed or completely gone. There are broken and empty bottles of alcohol on the floor and the kitchen is practically bare, with only flavored water and oranges. There is dried blood on the table and a few knives protruding from the wall. Sportacus shudders.

"I thought it was. safe."

"Safe." Robbie scoffs. "I don't need safe. I need a way out."

"And sportscandy. that's your way out?" Sportacus asks, not understanding.

"Oranges." Robbie grumbles. "I'm allergic."

Sportacus gasps then, wrenching one from Robbie's grasp. "Why are you eating something you're allergic to?"

"It's a way out." He shrugs. "Cutting my wrists wasn't working."

"Cutting. your." Sportacus stammers.

Without realizing it, he had grabbed Robbie's arm, pushing up the sleeve to reveal deep cuts up and down. Sportacus looks horrified while Robbie has a look of indifference on his face. He picks up another orange but heaves this one into the wall. Upon contact, it rushes to the core, making half an orange stick to the wall.

"Why would you."

"You wouldn't understand." Robbie shakes his head. "I'll give you merit, though."

"Huh?"

"I don't appreciate you bringing me down here. Let's go."

"Go?" These mood swings of Robbie's is almost enough to tear Sportacus apart.

"We need to sign some papers."

I'm just in this Lazytown kick. Robbie's depressed and Sportacus needs to make it better. Read and Review!  



	2. Chapter 2

Disc: I continue to own what I owned before.

Sportacus bounces around only stopping ever so often to sign or initial where Robbie says to. While he signs various papers, he notices Robbie doing the same. He shrugs, thinking of it as Robbie is helping him do this so maybe he needs to sign it too. He doesn't ask and Robbie seems content in signing and looking for documents for Sportacus to sign.

When all had been done, a judge from the big city approved the documents. After talking about Stephanie, Sportacus was ushered out so the judge could talk directly with a suddenly sullen Robbie. Sportacus went to the park. While no kids are around, he balanced a discarded soccer ball on his knees kicking it back and forth. The judge talked very sternly with the still taller lanky man. The blue man could hear various curses stringing out of Robbie's mouth, as the judge had obviously said something to upset him.

Eventually, Robbie and the judge had walked out, shaking hands. Sportacus smiles slightly, antsy about Stephanie, Ziggy and Pixel getting out of school. There will still be another two hours. Robbie takes a glance toward the school, questioning the judge about something bothering him. The judge nods and Robbie hangs his head in defeat. He then nods and starts pushing the judge toward his car, signaling that he as everything under control. He finally complies. Watching as he leaves, Robbie walks down to the park and slumps onto a bench.

"What did you two have to talk about?" Sportacus jumps down beside him curiously.

"School." He answers flatly. "And residence."

"You mean, where she'll be living?"

"Yes, you idiot."

Sportacus frowns at the blatant insult. "Where will she be living?"

"Never mind that. I had to agree to something and swear you promised too."

"Uh, okay. What did I promise?"

"That you're living with me. In my bunker."

Sportacus gapes at the news, trying to piece things together. "The judge said we have to live together?"

"Err he says there needs to be two adults living together. The guardian and someone else. It fits best for us to live together in my bunker."

"What's wrong with my air ship?"

"Too high."

"Too high?"

Robbie stands up and stalks stalking away at an impressive speed. Sportacus, confused, follows after him. He follows the taller man into his bunker in time to find the taller man speedily cleaning the area and placing caution tape around various areas. Sportacus remains still on the bright orange chair, taking it all in.

"What are you doing Robbie? When did you get so fast?"

"Cleaning. Girls they're difficult."

"It's only Stephanie."

Robbie halts mid-step. He grabs one of his machines and silently vacuums the oranges, watching as they splat into orange juice within the machine. Sportacus flinches at the fruity violence. He then motions for Sportacus to follow him as he drains the orange juice and makes a break for the surface.

"It's not just Stephanie. We need to go shopping."

Well, do you follow? Review! 


End file.
